Sky Blue and Black
by Gellershorty101
Summary: C&M stand-alone (2)


I needed a break from my other series so here I am! My first songfic I could really use some reviews! Please be nice, I am only a little girl, and I WILL CRY!!! (If you're mean) This song is meant for a Ross and Rachel fic but I am a Mondler so you are just going to have to accept that.  
  
Need to Know: This takes place in New York, Chandler finds out about Monica having lunch with Richard. Basically, they didn't go to Las Vegas for their anniversary but Mon still had lunch with him.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Friends, or the song Sky Blue and Black by Jackson Browne, but can I interest you in a sarcastic comment?  
  
Sky Blue and Black  
  
Kicking a stone, Chandler looked down at his feet, the tears threatening to fall from his clear blue eyes. He had made a promise to himself, never cry in public. This time he didn't care, letting the penetrating teardrops slide down his cheek.  
  
I hear the sound of the world where we played  
  
And the far too simple beauty  
  
Of the promises we made  
  
What made him so upset? He always thought that she was the one, the one that would last forever. But if she was forever, then how did he come to wandering a park he barely knew aimlessly, searching for something, anything to send him back home to her.  
  
It was a stupid fight, something about Richard, why did he always get so upset at the mere mention of his name. He knew why. The man was a danger, a threat to take away the one woman that he never wanted taken away. Was his carelessness enough to lose the love of his life? He swore to himself that he would love her until the day he dies and protect her. If he was suppose to protect her, then why wasn't he home, holding her in his arms?  
  
If you ever need holding  
  
Call my name, I'll be there  
  
Monica knew she loved him, loved him with all her heart and soul. She wasn't even mad at him, just frustrated. He always got that way when any other man was mentioned. He wasn't jealous, just protective, never wanting to hurt her the way so many others had.  
  
If you ever need holding  
  
And no holding back, I'll see you through  
  
Sky blue and black  
  
She needed to prove to him that her love was true. Prove to him that it was just a misunderstanding. She didn't love Richard, she loved Chandler. She had never had such a strong love for a man. She walked into her room, and saw the empty bed, thinking this wasn't how they should be spending their anniversary. They should be together, in each others arms, kissing, cuddling, and making love. The irony was that neither knew where the other was. They seemed lost, more lost then ever, yet both knew exactly where they were.  
  
And the heavens were rolling  
  
Like a wheel on a track  
  
And our sky was unfolding  
  
And it'll never fold back  
  
Sky blue and black  
  
He knew he had to return to her. Apologize. Say he was sorry, sorrier then ever. He was sorry; he needed her to know that his unconditional love for her sent waves through his body every second. He needed her to know that he thought of her day and night and the just the image of her made him go crazy. He was crazy in love and nothing was going to mess that up.  
  
And I'd have fought the world for you  
  
If I thought that you wanted me to  
  
Or put aside what was true or untrue  
  
If I'd known that's what you needed  
  
What you needed me to do  
  
She paced the floor, worried that he left her for good. She needed him more then anything, and nothing and no one was going to stand in her way. That one person wasn't going to stop her from loving him, and she needed him to know that their relationship could still stand strong. She needed him to love her like he always did, holding her all night long, talking to her, whispering in her ear, she needed him to be there for her, like no one else ever was.  
  
If you ever need holding  
  
Call my name, I'll be there  
  
If you ever need holding  
  
And no holding back, I'll see you through  
  
Entering her apartment, he saw her there. Although she was dressed in a T- shirt and sweats, hair disheveled, she had never looked more beautiful. He scolded himself for snapping at her the way he did when he found out about her 'date.' How could he upset someone so perfect? He lingered over to her and wrapped his arms around her ideal figure, holding her tight. Whispering softly, they expressed each others undying love for the other. Chandler released her and planted a soft kiss of forgiveness on her lips. This was the way things were supposed to be.  
  
That's the way love is  
  
That's the way love is  
  
That's the way love is  
  
Sky blue and black  
  
A/N: Okay? I know it was short. Did it suck? Because I personally don't think it's any good. I really want to know your opinions though so please review. 


End file.
